Lucy's Shadow Heart
by FandomFanaticFic
Summary: Lucy is an angel... Who fell when he 'nakama' abandoned her for an old friend. Who will be there to pick up her heart and be okay with her accompanying exceed. What happens when The White angel meets back up with the people who broke her halo? WILL BE UPDATED SOON HOPE TO HAVE CHAPTER 7 BY TUESDAY NIGHT SO CALM MINNA
1. Chapter 1 The End of Her Beginning

I was walking on the river wall towards the hotel. It's about a mile from the guild so it's not too far but still, it hurts passing my old house. I had gotten evicted, I was late since I had no money. The landlady had taken most of my stuff as payment too. I only had photos, my keys, my novel, and some clothes. With Lisanna and the others going on missions without me it was hard enough but now...

_"Hey Lucy!" the pink haired mage was smiling big, ever since Lisanna had come back he was always smiling. I was happy that he was talking to me again. I had missed him and Happy._

_"Yeah?" I scooted over as the fire mage sat down, Happy took the void in between and sat down and proceeded to stuff his face with a fish. _

_"I just came to tell you Lisanna is joining our team!" I smiled and nodded. At least Natsu wasn't ignoring me anymore that was good, and as they say the more the merrier. It'll be fun to get to know Lisanna! "But she's taking your place..." Natsu looks at me and my heart breaks. I refuse to show it though. Happy looks confused and shocked he just keeps looking between me and Natsu. I gather my bearings. I don't want to seem weak. I can't break down._

_"That's ok, I needed to do some more solo missions anyway!" I smile to hold back the tears. Happy's gaze is seeing through it but Natsu doesn't, the dolt. He nods, I get up and leave as silent tears slide down my face. I don't understand, why? What did I do to deserve this? _

Those same ones from two days ago fall on the concrete. I wipe my eyes, and jump when I hear a rustling sound. I turn around to three figures in black.

I can't move, I'm too scared as one takes out a knife and lunges at me. They don't hesitate to drill the knife into my side. I feel it slice my skin and shirt.

It goes deep into my hip; I shriek and try to fight back even though it hurts. They grab my wrist tight and slap me hard. I fall and feel blood run down my cheek, they start laughing and kicking me.

Tears stream down my face. I really am weak. I'm useless. I grab my keys. One of them stomps down on my hand and kicks them away. "Lo...ke..." My whisper is ripped away into the air. I think it goes unheard until I see a flash and my attackers running as I'm losing consciousness. I see a Fairytail symbol on one of their ankles. The one who knifed me. I can't process it though. I'm getting tunnel vision. I flinch when I feel someone cradling my body. I relax when I realize its Loke though. He smoothes my hair and murmurs comforting words as he runs to the hotel. My body is limp as I fade into the darkness. I hear him panting and whispering to me, as his feet make small thumps on the concrete, though by that time I'm already held captive by unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving My Fairy Tale

_* Day after attack_

I walk calmly through the guild hall. I hear the jeers of the guild members that still notice, but don't care, as I head to master's office, I knock when I reach the door. I hear master's raspy voice as I walk in "Lucy! How are you child? You seem tired."

He looks furious after I tell him what happened, "Master, I think I should leave." Master's eyes fill with sadness as he walks up and grabs my hand.

"I understand my child, if you must but remember, Lucy, no matter how far you wander or how long you are lost, you are my daughter. You always will be. You will be welcomed back with open arms if you come back. Please visit, or send me a letter, some way of knowing that you are well. Promise your old man that at least?" I nod tears running down my cheeks as he takes the symbol off my hand. I hug him and turn to leave. He slumps down in his chair. As I am leaving I hear Master in his raspy voice. "Good luck, Lucy, my child." I smile and nod at him. God that was hard but, I feel, free. I giggle at the thought.

I slip out of the guild and onto the street. I flinch when I hear it. I was clearing my eyes when, _thud_! I look up and it's them. I instantly break into a sprint and run towards the hotel. I can hear them each panting breath brings them closer. I feel faster my feet barely brushing the street before I take my next step. I feel pain flooding through my shoulder. I look and see a throwing knife embedded in my jacket and skin. I gasp and trip, I hit the ground and reopen the injury on my side.

I can sense them, they are almost on top of me, when I hear them running... in the other direction. I look up and see a boy, my age, maybe, with brown hair. I'm about to call out to him, when...

"LLLUUSSHHHIIIII!" a flying blue cat throws all his weight at me and grabs onto me. "I t-thought you were g-going to get hurt! I got scared!" He's crying as I hold him and whisper reassurances as he holds onto me tightly. That kinda hurt but nakama comes first.

I let him back away and look at me. I smiled "See! I'm okay! It's not too bad, it didn't get too rough! Are _you_ alright?"

He pauses "I left Fairytail." I gasp and look at him warily "I would miss you too much! Beside that you would let me visit them, I don't think they would let me see you anymore! Also Natsu doesn't even notice me anymore! It's like I'm not there anymore, anyway!" I nod and hug him close.

"Okay, but if you change your mind I won't blame you." as I say that he grips tighter and falls asleep as I smooth his fur.

I turn to the brown hair boy, he crouches down to my level. "You okay?" I smile and nod. He looks at my hip and shoulder, he laughs and shakes his head. "No, I strongly believe you're not." He grabs some wraps from his back pocket and starts to wrap my injuries. I look at his intense green after he's done. "Hey, I overheard that you left your guild right?" I nod "Your name's Lucy right? Is that short for something?"

"No, why?" I look at him warily. He looked so mature now he looks about fourteen.

He grins "Why, because leaving your guild is an opening for a fresh start. So, from now on you are now Luciel-chan, since your name isn't short for anything they won't guess that, and you are now a part of my guild... Shadow Heart!" I hesitate but Happy wakes up and hops up

"Aye! I'm part of Shadow Heart as well!"

I laugh at Happy's antics. Well if he want this… I need money for rent anyway. "Alright I'll join your guild...err what's your name?" I realize I'm following a guy whose name I don't even know.

"Fareign." He smiles even wider. If that is even possible?

"Alright, Fareign where do we go?" He pump his fist in the air with a 'Hell yeah' I laugh as he leads us to our new home, our new family, our new start.


	3. Chapter 3 Not So Happy Reunion

*_Natsu's POV until I say otherwise_

I remember a few days ago when Lisanna told me to kick Lucy off the team. Happy kicked me and flew after Lucy. Lucy, she had just smiled and said it was fine. So it's gotta be okay. If Lis and Luce said so.

I was starting to feel regret though, Happy hadn't come home, and I hadn't seen Lucy since. _Where are they?_ I headed to Lucy's house, maybe they were there? I know Happy hang out there sometimes for fish.

I walk up and see a _for rent_ sign and the landlady standing there. I ask her if she knows if Luce is home. "Oh, hello dearie, your friend isn't here. She got evicted 2 weeks ago!" I take this in slowly and walk away.

_Lucy got evicted? Why didn't she tell me?! _I'm slowly realizing it was a bad idea to kick Lucy out. I think I remember her telling Mira about having a hard time paying rent but Lis was telling a story so I didn't listen as well as I should have. Why did I even do that? Why couldn't I realize she wasn't able to pay her rent! I ran to the guild. Maybe Gramps would know where she is. Levy? Mira? Someone?

I'm entering the guild when, "Ahem, I have an announcement!" Gramp's voice rings throughout the guild hall as everyone settles down. "Two of our family members have left the guild," everyone murmurs wondering as to who left. "The absent members are Happy Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia." Levy faints, Mira gasps, Gajeel and Juvia are staring wide eyed at each other. Everyone else is just wondering what the hell has happened.

I get over to the team. "WHAT THE HELL!" I almost smash the table but Erza doesn't notice, she's just standing there shocked, Gray is just staring into space, and Lisanna is acting normally as if it wasn't unordinary for members to disappear.

"I... don't understand." Erza looks confused and sad. "Why would she leave? I know I haven't talk to her in a while, but she was my only other girl teammate I got along with." She doesn't notice as her cake falls face down on the floor.

I slam my fist on the table and snap Erza and Gray out of their haze. "She got evicted and didn't tell us! Then we kicked her out of the team! She couldn't afford her rent!" Erza and Gray look shocked.

Gray turns angry too. "That's BS, why the hell wouldn't she tell us! Then again, I haven't talked to her in a while. So, why did Happy leave too?!" Gray looks over to Erza. Lisanna looks sad as soon as Gray mentions Happy's disappearance as well.

"Happy was upset and disappeared when we kicked Luce off. Well! Why don't we try to find them?!" I feel my resolve building up when all the sudden Lisanna grabs my shoulder.

"Don't worry Happy will come back to visit, maybe Lucy too. We can ask them when they do." Lisanna replies calmly. I slowly sit back down. Erza and Gray grudgingly nod and relax a fraction of an inch. My head hurts so does my chest. _Why Lucy? Why Happy? Why?_

_*3 years later_

Lucy and Happy haven't come back yet. I'm on a mission when I think of it. _Why am I thinking of that all the sudden? _I thought I made peace with that a long time ago. Then I realize why.

I nudge Gray and Erza. They were thinking the same thing. They look up a sad look on their faces. It changes to hope and happiness when I tell them. "I can smell Lucy and Happy!" They turn to look and each other and break into a grin.

"Go on hot head! Let's move it!" I automatically break into a sprint and follow the strawberry vanilla scent. I stop when I see her. Her hair is the same except for the all colors dyed though it. It's put down with a small side ponytail to hold back the bangs in the back. She is wearing a black t-shirt with long blue sleeves underneath ending just before her fingers. She's wearing skinny jeans with high heeled brown boots. She is also wearing a cream leather jacket. Her shirt says 'Orders? Bullshit!' Happy floating around her head. I hear her sweet laugh fill the air. Happy is grinning like he won the jackpot.

Erza and Gray look at each other and laugh hysterically as they run and devour Lucy in a hug. I run up as Lucy shakes them off. "What the hell?! Oh, hey guys." She emotionless as she says that. Even Happy floated up to avoid their reach.

I step a little closer as Lucy scowls and turns to me. "I wouldn't take another step closer Dragneel." I stop shocked; even Happy hadn't said anything to me. He's just glaring at me.

"Happy, Lucy we missed you! Where have you been?" Erza and Gray just sit there shocked at Lucy and Happy's behavior.

"Missions, guild work. Not like you would care anyway." She just stares at me with a displeased look. Happy replies with 'Aye'.

"I do care! What guild?!" I was angry Lucy was mine! She was a Fairy! She needed to come home!

She scowls as Happy intervenes "Doesn't matter anymore!" He looks mad that I yelled at Lucy.

"W-What happened Lucy?" I look at her desperately. I can almost feel tears as I look up at her from the street.

"I opened my eyes and saw the real world for what it was." With that out there she turns to Happy. He nods as they both walk away to the train station.

I'm stuck there. Erza clears up first. "What happened? I still don't understand this." She looks down and shakes her head. "Gray, hit me! I must be punished!"

"Um, no." He looks at the direction the headed in. "We really screwed something up three years ago didn't we?" Gray's voice breaks the silence. I nod and we head to finish our job, still thinking about them. About what we did wrong those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 Memory Lane Of Hell

Chapter 4

*_Lucy's POV_

"Jeez. It's been like 3 years now hasn't it?" I look at my blue exceed.

"Aye!" Happy had missed Natsu, Erza, and the rest but the feeling disappeared when he went to visit and only Master, Mirajane, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel noticed. He got really hurt but bounced back when he got home again.

The only other person who knew the real pain I suffered, besides Happy, was Fareign. He even called me Lucy sometimes when we were alone otherwise it was Lu-chan or nee-chan. At the guild I was Luciel or The White Angel, sometimes the Bloodied Angel. Lu-chan as my GBF Silver knew me as. He and Mason, his boyfriend, constantly did my hair and makeup saying I was fashion challenged and needed them. I think they really just enjoy doing my makeup and fussing over my hair since Mason's little sister left.

Happy and I are at the guild. We just ran into _them_ so, I'm not quite up to going home so guild it is! I go open the door and walk straight to my usual spot. Hellos ring out 'Hi Angel' 'Luciel can you help me with this' 'how'd the mission go?'. Happy floats down and sits by Fallon and me. They were arguing fish over chicken.

Fallon is Fare's exceed, she is a wolf who, like Happy, talks and has wings. Wow... I'm guessing that's why Fare didn't question Happy.

The guild falls silent as Master stands on a table and puts his hand up. "I have an announcement! We are taking down an S class criminal!" Murmurs spread out. "Fareign's team will be joining another team from a different guild to begin the man hunt."

I turn my head to Fare "Which guild do you think?"

"I don't know, you?" He looks at Happy.

"Saber tooth?"

"If this were a clichéd book I would guess..." I'm interrupted by Master.

"The guild is Fairytail." Master and I finish at the same time. I pause. Suddenly I smash my head into the table. I groan.

"Cliché is the new thing isn't it. How many Fairies are coming?" I look up and reluctantly sit up when I see Happy being calm.

"5."

I get up. "Alright, well we should get cleaned up and packed, we leave in 2 days." Happy wraps his tail around my neck and sits on my shoulder. I walk out of the guild. "Hey Happy." He looks at me. "Let's give those asses a walk down memory lane." He looks confused. I smirk," of hell." He laughs

"Aye!"

The Fairies are coming today, I had Silver do my hair and makeup special; similar to when I joined Fairytail. I tug on my outfit. I'm outside the guild. My hearing picks up their voices, I smile, the white angel now will go into bloodied angel form.

I kick the door open wide. Happy floats above my shoulder as I saunter over to my table. The Fairies are there. I take their shocked stares into account as I leaned my back against Fare's arm and laid my head on his shoulder, showing off my black guild mark on display against my pale collarbone. "What's up today fuckers?" I smirk, Happy and I exchange glances, and he smirks. Fare slightly smiles; he knows what form I'm in with no sentence as usual. The guild has gone to quiet murmurs. This was going to be amusing _or annoying. _


	5. Chapter 5: Hey! She's MINE!

Chapter 5: HEY!SHE'S MINE!

_Natsu's POV_

We walk up to the guild's main hall. "This is it the guild Shadow Heart." Erza looks at me funny when I pick up my head. "What is it Natsu?"

I look at Wendy she nods "It smells like Lucy and Happy here." Erza's eyes widen. "It's weird though it's mixed."

Like I needed anymore explaining I kick down the door so fast I think I broke the hinges. I look around wildly. I sag and sigh when I can't find her or Happy.

A voice calls us over "Hey! You must be the other guild! Over here!" A brunette with a dark gray wolf waves us over. We walk over and take a seat I slump in my seat. The scent here is overwhelming, especially on the wolf and the boy. He's got to be 15 at most. "Hey, my name is Fareign, this over here is my partner Fallon." The wolf nods "We can get started as soon as Luciel nee chan gets here."

He is almost interrupted by a slam and chuckles. I swear I can hear the wolf laughing softly. I look up and see _her. _She's wearing a white long sleeve, she had on a black vest zipped down to her stomach. The shirt did nothing to hide the dark blue bikini top she had on. The long sleeve didn't even cover her shoulders! Her skirt was also dark blue and ripped reveal where her hip joined her leg. I was struck, she walked over to us with her hips swaying to an imaginary beat. She took a seat next to Fareign and draped herself on his shoulder. I growled at the mark on her collar. It was a Shadow Heart mark. She laid her head on his shoulder showing off the black mark that branded her.

"What's up fuckers?" She smirked. She looks almost sinister it scares me. Her gloved right hand annoys me but I'm curious about the elements tattooed on her waist and the colors streaked through her ponytail. For a moment I forget all that and tackle her and Happy in a hug.

She glowers at me "Off Dragneel," Happy glares at me I jump back and slump in my seat.

Lisanna instantly gets up and yells at Lucy. "Oi! That's rude!" Luce just shrugs it off. Lisanna then lunges at Lucy. Luce just grabs her wrist and bends it so Lisanna is on her knee. She looks at Fareign. He sighs. The murmuring in the guild gets louder and jewel exchanges hands. What the hell.., just then Lucy flicks her wrist and sends Lisanna sprawling across the guild. Lis narrowly misses a target on the other side of the guild.

Lucy looks at Fareign "Damn." She gets up and walks to the door with the exceeds in her wake. "Meet you at the house." She then walks out with her hand out in a farewell symbol.

I felt depressed when she left but Lisanna pulls me out of my thoughts "Why'd she do that?!" Fareign frowns.

"I thought it was obvious you attacked and pissed off the bloodied Angel. I gave her permission first though so I can't be all innocent with you." Whoa He looks almost 20 years old now. When did he get so serious? Lis just stared at him.

She then smirks "Oh. So you're in charge of her. Why would he need permission if she were so tough. I bet she's still a scared weakling." She had murmured the last part so quietly that I could even hear it. I think Fareign did since his eyes flared with intense anger. He calmed it and proceeded to taunt her

"No I just gave her permission so she would snap and kill you or destroy the guild. In truth we call her the White Angel but when she's like that; she's the bloodied angel get on her nerves and you well, die. I not being a dumbass chose the safe road and stayed on her good side." He smirks and I can hear the _unlike you _in his thoughts He laughed a little then proceeded on to the mission

"So this is all clear, you guys will be staying at my team's house for the night, then we depart in the morning." Fareign gets up and gestures us to follow. "Time for you to meet the rest of them at home."

I pause "Wait Luce's come with us?" My eyes brighten.

"You mean Luciel?" He turns back to the road. "Yeah Luciel-nee is coming!" He grins a lopsided grin. He's 14 again.

Meanwhile I'm pissed. How dare he talk about my LUCE LIKE SHE'S HIS! She's MINE! I just need to figure out how to apologize. God I am dense.

Eventually he stops at a medium sized house. He walk to a stair case and yells "LUCIEL ARE SILVER AND MASON HOME!" She walks down in just a sports 'top' and short tight shorts. It seems like she was working out with her boxing gloves on.

"You don't need to scream, I'm right here and my sound lacrima is broken. No they aren't yet. I sent Silver to the Market and Mason no idea." She turns and shrugs. "I'll go make some dinner. Give the fairies a tour while I do, 'lright?" Her right eyebrow arches he smiles and nods.

She exits the room. He sighs. "I am so lucky. I thought I was dead."

This was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6: This is Not Amusing

Chapter 6: So Not Amusing

_Lucy's POV_

This. Is. Not. AMUSING! I thought this would be fun! No. It is hella not. I growl, I look at Fallon and smile. A talking wolf that's an idea…

I hear the heading to the kitchen but my scheming is interrupted by Silver walking in. His shaggy silver hair was hanging in front of his ice blue eyes shining behind his bangs. He walks in and smiles sneakily "Let's have a little fun with our guests." I grin.

I see Fareign emerge in the room first. He smirks and winks. Just as the others enter Sliver drapes himself on my back and shoulders. He kisses my cheek "You didn't tell me we were having guests."

I bite the inside my cheek to hide the giggles. "Silver these are my old guild mates. Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Lisanna." I can barely handle it. Natsu is beyond pissed, Lisanna is elated, Gray, Erza, and Wendy are shocked.

Lisanna starts the conversation "So tell us about yourself Silver."

"Well I've been called the guy version of Lucy except for my magic." He smiles at the building tension.

"Oh what kind of things do you have in common?" I can literally hear the smirk. She thinks she's in control.

"Well, we both like guys!" As if on cue or eavesdropping (probably) Mason walks in and ruffles my hair, and kisses Silver on his temple "Hi, hun how are you?"

Silver turns red and smiles hugely "Good, dinner will be in a bit love so… Go take a shower."

Mason nods and heads to the boys' bathroom.

I…just…can't… I burst out laughing with Fallon in tow. Fareign smiles and chuckles. The others shake off the confusion. Natsu looks almost relieved the others are just processing, beside Lisanna, who's pissed.

"That never gets old!" Their heads snap to the still laughing Fallon who is wheezing on the floor. Her and Happy just get louder at the team expression. "What? After Happy I thought we were cool?" They nod I can see mischief in her eyes as she choose then to assume her human form. Her frame shudder than in her place you she a pale girl with glittering black eyes and dark black hair in a braid down her back. Her black long sleeved dress is lace it stops mid-thigh and shows off her shoulders and back. Another round laughter and we are cool.


End file.
